The Other Bionic Man
by Tab2011
Summary: Steve and Jamie tries to rekindle their relationship, when Steve finds out he's not the only Bionic Man. What will he do when someone steals the Top Secret file?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own copyright of any characters from both The Six Million Dollar Man or /and The Bionic Woman. This is my version of the 7 Million Dollar Man episode with a twist.

The Other Bionic Man

Chapter 1

The man sat in his car waiting for messenger to arrive with top secret classified documents. "Dam" He let out a curse. "Where the hell is this person." He glance at his watch it was pass the time he was suppose to meet the contact person.

As he continued to sit and wait, another car pulled up across the street in front the restaurant. It was a man about 6' and 175lbs with short blonde hair and with him a dark long blond hair woman about 5'8 1/2" exited the car. He knew dam well who this guy was.

"Austin." He gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "Careful not to ruin the interior." He thought to himself as his hands made impression with his not only in the leather, but also the metal frame. He waited a couple more moment before the contact came and tapped on the window.

"What took you so long" The man asked.

"Look you want the information or not"

"Yeah I wanted it. Is it all there?" He asked.

"Of course it is" The contact handed him a red folder the words Top Secret: Project Cyborg written on it.

"This will do just fine." The man smiled. "OSI will not know what hit them." "The man voice was cold and harsh. "Especially Austin"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}

The waiter brought their food out to them in a couple of seconds. He set 2 candles on the side, dish the food out, lit the candles and poured the wine.

"So, this IS our official date then." Jamie finished her food. She wanted to know for sure, since she been seeing Steve off and on as friends. Being in a relationship with Michael was nice, but she couldn't get Steve out of her thoughts and she missed him dearly. Not to mention there was feelings there too for him.

"I wouldn't asked you if it wasn't." Steve gentle placed his hands over hers. He wanted to see her after the fact she loss her memory and he was force to have them separated. He couldn't stand the seeing Jamie all over Michael, when she should be all over him.

"I'm glad you did." She took a sip of her wine to wash down the food. "I missed you"

"I missed you too." Steve caressed her hand. He wanted so much to kiss her, but didn't want to rush into it with Jamie: fear of pushing her away.

"Steve I do remember us being close friends before." She smiled.

"That's great sweetheart." Steve returned the smile. He was glad Jamie was getting back some of her memory, even though it wasn't much.

"Mr. Austin." Their waitress came back to them and handed Steve a note. "This call just came for you."

"Its Oscar he wants me to call him right away." Steve told Jamie after reading the note.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know he wants me to call asap." He squeezed her hand. "I'll be right back"

Jamie watched Steve head over towards the restrooms where the pay phone was hanging on wall. He turned his back to her so no one could hear the conversation.

"Well what is a pretty lady be doing by herself at a restaurant like this?" A man with short dark brown hair approached her wearing beige trousers pants and a long sleeve tan color shirt.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Well if I was him,..." The man staggered a little as he gotten closer to table apparently he was drunk. Then he took it upon himself to sit across from her. "I wouldn't keep you waiting"

"He just went to make a phone call. He'll be back" The man wasn't that attractive then Steve, but he was cute. Unfortunately Jamie still felt uneasy around him.

"What's your name pretty lady?" The man extended his hand to her as if to handshake.

"Jamie." She hesitated before extending her hand to him.

"Well Jamie it's a pleasure to meet you." The man took her hand and kissed the back of it. His lips linger there for a few moments.

"Same here." Jamie slowly pulled her hand away.

"Tell me what do you know about Steve Austin besides him working for OSI." The man start to reach over to touch Jamie's hand again, but Jamie got up and stood backing away from him.

"Oh come on honey, don't you want to be with a man with real power."

"Please let go of me." Jamie shrugged off his advances by staying her distance from him.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

"You know you interrupting my important date with Jamie Oscar. This better be good." Steve said after Oscar picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Pal, but this is more important." Oscar paused for a second. "One of the Top Secret file's are missing."

"Yeah."

"The Top Secret file is on you Steve." Oscar waited for a response.

"What? Now wait just a minute Oscar. How?" Steve couldn't believe it. "So that means they have information on both Jamie and I then."

"No, who ever it was wanted just your file." He replied. "Steve"

Steve's attention went to the commotion that was happening at their table. "I gotta go Oscar something's going on with Jamie. I'll stop by tomorrow about the file." Steve was about the hang up the phone.

"Be careful pal." Oscar said before Steve hung the phone up and turned around to caught site someone trying to 'hit on' Jamie. He headed back to their table.

"Jamie" Steve approached their table as the man was about to reach for Jamie. "You alright sweetheart."

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Colonel Steve Austin." The man stopped and greeted him with an extend of his hand to him as if he wanted to shake hands.

"Have we meet before?" Steve just looked at him.

"No, but I know we both have special qualities you and I." He replied waiting for Steve to responded.

"We both have special qualities." Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you really think that when the great Oscar Goldman pushed one of his little buttons and ordered up you, his brand new bionic gadget, did you really think he ordered only one of a kind?" The man paused getting up from the table "Wrong".

Steve didn't reply, he tried to comprehend what was being say to him. Did Oscar order up another Bionic Man? If that was the case Why? Wasn't he good enough for the OSI anymore?

"I betcha your lady friend knows." Referring to Jamie. The man eyed her as if she knew something more.

"I...I don't know what you're talking." Jamie knew that Steve and her had to keep what was 'Top Secret' secret. Especially when it concerned Steve and herself.

"I think you do." The man with his own bionic speed went grabbed Jamie and then he pushed her hard against the restaurant's wall.

"That's enough." Steve with his own bionic speed intervene grabbing a hold of the man's shirt collar with his bionic arm pulled him off Jamie. Then pushed him up against the wall. "Who are you?"

"Someone who knows you're the same as me and you work for OSI." The man's hand went around Steve's and pried his fingers open to release his collar.

"Same as you." He couldn't believe the strength this guy had to pry open Steve's fingers like that.

"Yeah, you think you're the only one Stevie boy." With bionic speed the man turned around threw Steve hard against the wall and exit the restaurant.

"Steve!" Jamie went to his side to check on him. "You ok"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Steve slowly got up and paid for dinner before leaving.

"How did he know about your Bionics?" Jamie asked while exiting the restaurant with Steve.

"I don't know, but tomorrow when I visit Oscar I'm going to find out." Steve's serious tone match the expression he had on his face.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own copyright of any characters from both The Six Million Dollar Man or /and The Bionic Woman. This is my version of the 7 Million Dollar Man episode with a twist.

The Other Bionic Man

Chapter 2

The next day Steve and Jamie went to OSI headquarters. Jamie had her check up with Rudy While Steve checked in on Oscar about the missing top secret file.

"Who has a security clearance level 6?" Steve sat on the edge of Oscar's desk deep in thought.

"There's Rudy, Jamie, Rudy's Nurse Carla, you and myself. Why?"

"Well whoever broke into your safe vault knows your combination." Steve pointed out.

"You don't think someone here took it. Do you pal?" Oscar sat up in his chair and looked at Steve.

"It's a possible."

Steve start informing Oscar about the interesting evening that Jamie and him had last night. "This man was stronger then Jamie or me. He pushed Jamie hard against the wall and threw me like a rag doll Oscar." Steve started to pace the floor.

"Are you sure you weren't the one drinking pal?" Oscar voice sounded more of sarcastic tone then anything as he drank some of his coffee.

"Oscar, I know what happen." Steve stopped and looked serious at him. He couldn't believe his own boss would assume that of him.

"Come on Pal you can't be serious." Oscar put his coffee down. He put his hands on his desk and lean over. "Now you know Jamie and you are the only known Cyborgs there is."

"I am serious Oscar. He knew who you were and that I work for the OSI."

"Maybe you imagined that you encountered..." Oscar started to say before Steve cut him off.

"Well, what I'm starting to imagine is that the person I trust most in the world is gaslighting me!" Steve interrupted Oscar before he finished. He was getting irate with his boss's attitude. He started to feel that Oscar was trying to avoided the situation.

"You're calling me a liar." Oscar stood looking at Steve.

"Jamie saw what he can do, but I guest she imagine that too."

"Well she had been going though a lot." Oscar tone of voice seemed odd.

"Oscar!..." Steve felt like he was about to do something to his boss that he would regret.

"Did I hear somebody say my name?" Jamie appeared in the doorway she could hear the argument even from Rudy's office. She could tell the tone of Steve's voice that he was getting fed up with Oscar's behavior.

"He doesn't believe us Jamie. He thinks we're imagine it." Steve looked at Oscar with disappointment.

"Now Steve."

"Oscar I've seen what this guy can do. His not all human." Jamie cut off Oscar.

"Not you too" Oscar threw his hand up in the air.

Jaime could tell like Rudy, Oscar didn't want to continue the discussion right now. She came up to Steve touched his arm. "Hey, why don't we go out and take your mind off things? I mean, we could go for a walk or something." she suggested.

"Hey..." Rudy appeared in the doorway. "make it a bionic run, will ya? I can check your heart pulse when you get back."

"Slavedriver." Jamie joked as she took Steve's hand and headed out the door.

"Oscar I need to talk to you it's important." Jamie heard Rudy whispered with urgency.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

They ran for a good bionic speed of 60 mph together before stopping a bit and before heading back to Rudy's lab facility.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jamie touched Steve's arm again after they stop running. She could tell the look on his face that something was bothering him.

"I think Oscar hiding something from me."

"Steve you don't believe that do you." Jamie walked with Steve a bit as they came up to a white picket fence.

"Well why else would he be acting like this." Steve stopped for a moment.

"You know Rudy acted the same way when I mention about last night diner." Jamie stopped and turned to him.

"Really" Steve raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah, he kept wanting to avoid the subject." Jamie leaned into the fence and face him. "He thinks because I went through a lot of stress with my memory loss that I couldn't tell the difference of what's real or not."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one 'imagining' things." Steve joked as he lean against the fence as well.

"Yeah." Jamie smiled.

"There's has to be something more to it." Steve faced her. "I wonder what that guy meant when he said I was wrong thinking Oscar ordered only one of a kind."

"I don't know, but do you know who that guy at the restaurant reminds me of?" Jamie just remember when one of her students brought an article in about crash that happen awhile back with a race car driver.

"No, who?" Steve looked at her with interest.

"That exrace car driver Barney Hiller that was in that awful car wreak a few month's back." Jamie remember seeing the picture of the guy in the article.

"Yeah you're right." Steve just remember hearing about and seeing his face in the paper. Steve took a hold of Jamie pulled her to him and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Thanks sweetheart". He let go of her and was about to walk away.

"Hey." Jamie quick grab Steve's arm. "Is that all I get." She pulled him to her.

"No." Steve lips claimed hers and they kissed for a bit before noticing the time.

"We better get back, before Rudy sends the 'dogs' after us." Jamie said after catching her breathe. Their heart still beating rapidly.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

In a distance sitting in a parked car, a man watches as Steve Austin and his lady friend ran 60 mph with Bionic speed. "Well it seems Steve and I aren't the only one with special body parts." The man thought to himself while witnessing Jamie's speed.

He wondered what other parts were Bionics on her. And why haven't he know about the other 'Cyborg'. He continued to watch as Steve and Jamie kissed.

"You lucky Stevie boy, but not for long. Like I told Oscar I'm gonna make sure no more cyborgs can never be made anymore. Even if it mean destroying this one." The man kept eying Jamie.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Bionic Man

Chapter 3

"Jamie keep pressing on me to tell her if I knew anything." Rudy started pacing a bit. "You know I hate lying to Jamie and even Steve."

"I hate lying to them too Rudy." Oscar leaned forward in his chair. "Especially Steve, but you know the government force me to keep it quiet for now." Oscar gave Rudy a serious look.

"Did you find out who took the file?"

"No, Steve is working with me on that." Oscar answered leaning back in his chair.

"And we have to keep everything quiet huh Oscar?" Rudy gave Oscar a doubtful expression.

"I had to have Steve help, can you imagine if I got Hansen involved in this. Rudy, we can't let them find out about him yet." Oscar insisted.

"Alight Oscar, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Rudy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hopefully it won't be for long." Oscar hate lying to his friends, but when it came to his job he had no other choice.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

As Steve and Jamie approached Rudy's office building they saw Carla Rudy's assistant nurse engage in a conversation with some man. Steve used his bionic eye and zoomed his focus on the person. It was the same guy they encounter the night before.

"What is it Steve?"

"There's our man from last night" Steve pointed towards the direction where Carla was standing.

Jamie couldn't help that her Bionic ear picked up on the interested conversation.

"The other file?" Carla sounded surprised she stood by the man's car "You already have one on Steve Austin."

"I want to see if there's another file for the "Cyborg" project" The man replied.

"You know if I get caught they'll fire me." Carla voice match the concerned expression on her face.

"I just want you to get me inside this time my love. I'll do the rest." The man touched the side of her face.

"I don't know about this." Carla looked away

"Please love I want to know everything about Cybernetics." The man drew her face back to his and then took her hands in his. "You wanna help me get better don't you?"

"Of course I do" She paused. "Alright, I'll help you." Carla her good byes to the man and headed back inside.

"Oh my god Steve they're going to steal another file." Jamie whispered to him so no one else can hear.

"Ok, I'm going to follow this Barney character guy while you get checked up by Rudy." He kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you later on tonight." Steve was about to leave before Jamie grabbed his arm.

"Hey be careful" Jamie watched Steve head back to his car and then headed inside.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

It was late in the afternoon as Steve followed Barney to this club. He watched Barney exit the car and enter the building. He waited a few minutes before going inside, he had to know what this guy wanted with top secret information.

"Well, well Col. Steve Austin we meet again." Barney drank a couple a mouthfuls of his ale. "What's the pleasure of this presence?"

"Barney Hiller the race car driver."

"The one and only." Barney smirked.

"How did you find out about me?"

"Mr. Goldman told me about your situation after my accident. He figured it would help me cope with what I went through" Barney lied a little that was only half the truth.

"Help you cope in what way." Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Well they said I haven't psychologically accepted my new limbs or my new strength." Barney did some hand gestures to show off his bionic limbs.

"It is hard in the beginning Barney, you've got to learn how to control it." Steve took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Yeah I know" Barney sounded disappointed. He still had trouble doing that now.

"Let me help you adjust" Steve offered.

"Yeah" He drank some of his ale again. He didn't seem interested.

"Or maybe I can talk to Oscar and he turn down your strength a little" Steve offered the other alternative.

"Reduce my strength" Barney couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't like that alternative the ideal of turning down his strength power.

"Never" angrily Barney got up from his seat. Then shoved Steve hard against the bar and went outside to his car.

Steve angrily followed him outside. "Barney I had it up to here with you." Steve made a hand gesture up to his chin. "No body made you bionic."

"You know what driving me nuts" Barney got into Steve's face.

"What?"

"You the one driving me nuts Stevie boy, because you made it and I can't." Barney balled up his fingers into a fist and hit Steve so hard in the mid section, it caused Steve to bend over in pain and fell to the ground.

"That woman that you were with last night" Barney kneel beside Steve on the ground.

"I know about her" Barney lean towards Steve and in a whisper says. "I've seen how fast she can run, just like you." He looked at Steve like he knew something more about Jamie.

Steve looked back at him in silence, did he already know about Jamie's bionic limbs? But how? "What other tidbits have Carla been give ya?" Steve nurtured his mid section with his arm.

"Enough to know what I have to do" Barney smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Steve tried to get up, but gave an expression of pain from where Barney hit him.

"You'll see." Barney got up and stood over Steve. "I gotta go, time to pick up Carla and maybe give Jamie a ride as well." He laughed as he got in the car and drove off.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own copyright of any characters from both The Six Million Dollar Man or/and The Bionic Woman. This is my version of the 7 Million Dollar Man episode with a twist.**

**The Other Bionic Man**

**Chapter 4**

**While after exiting Rudy's office Jamie decided that it was a good time to head to Oscar's office to warn him about more files being stolen. Callahan buzzed her in and went back on answering the phone. Jamie decide to tell Oscar on the event that took place after coming back from their run.**

**"Are you sure it was Carla?" Oscar gave her a doubtful look.**

**"Come on Oscar."**

**"Well you know that is some pretty strong accusations you're making" Oscar wanted to be sure before accusing anyone.**

**"Steve and I both saw them together." Jamie insisted.**

**"So, when is this "suppose" to happen?" Oscar lean over in his chair interested in knowing the answered.**

**"They didn't say."**

**"When what's suppose to happen Oscar?" A familiar male voice asked as it enter the office.**

**"It's nothing for you to be concern with Barney." Oscar was shocked by Barney sudden appearance.**

**"Come Oscar you can tell me." Barney stood in between Jamie and Oscar. "I am a security level six operative remember."**

**"What do you want Barney?"**

**"I want to know why you didn't tell me about this one." Barney went over to were Jamie was sitting and placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"I don't know what are you talk about."**

**"You know what I mean Oscar." Barney gripped Jamie's left shoulder hard. "I know what she is."**

**"Maybe I should leave you two alone now." Jamie was about to get up, but Barney's hand on her held her in place.**

**"Don't leave on the count of me." Barney tighten his grip again on Jamie's shoulder cause her to squint in pain.**

**"Let go you're hurting me!" Jamie with her bionic arm pushed his hand away and then quickly stood up. She was surprise to feel his arm was stronger then hers. She knew something was different about him. Like he had what Steve and her had inside of them but she didn't want to believe it at first. It couldn't be possible or could it?**

**Barney went to reached for Jamie as she tried to shrug him off staying her distance from him. With bionic speed Barney grabbed her. Jamie tried to push him away from her, but he was too strong. He pushed her hard against the wall, causing Jamie to hit her head and black out for a couple of minutes.**

**"Jamie!" Oscar went to her side to check on her.**

**"She'll be okay Oscar." Barney went towards where Oscar secret files were.**

**Oscar watched as Barney used his bionic arm and strength to force the bookcase to slid open. "What are you doing?"**

**"About to read up on your latest creations." Barney slid the door panel beneath that open, revealing Oscar's secret room.**

**"Why are you doing this Barney?"**

**Barney grabbed a hold of the combination lock with his one bionic hand and broke it off. And then broke off the door handle. "Because Oscar, If you no loner requires my services." Barney went through some of files, before finding the one he needed and then pocketing it. "I just assume to run business for myself anyway a little ah private enterprise.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm gonna make sure no more cyborgs can never be made anymore ever." Barney glance over at Jamie. "Including that one."**

**"No!" Oscar couldn't let anything happen to Jamie. Her friendship meant too much to him.**

**"It not worth it Barney. " He got up and stood in front of Jamie as if to shield her.**

**"Get out of my way Oscar." Barney got into his face to challenging him.**

**"I can't let you hurt her." Oscar with a stern voice.**  
**"You know you can't hurt me Oscar." Barney grabbed a hold of Oscar's shirt collar and threw him aside. "I told you to get out of my way."**

**Barney then went over to where Jamie was and grabbed a hold of her unconscious body. He tossed her over his shoulder as he left Oscar office.**

**{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}**

**Steve had to recuperate from Barney's arm hitting his mid section, before going after him. He didn't realized how much it hurt until then. It was like someone hitting him hard by a steel metal beam Barney was more stronger than him for some reason.**

**All Steve knew that Barney had to be bionic with type of strength and speed. He didn't like the way Barney sounded when he mention about knowing Jamie. Somehow he found out about Jamie's capabilities and wanted to do something to her. Carla must of be given him insight**  
**about it. He had to get to Jamie before Barney did.**

**Steve parked his car and headed to Rudy's office to check on Jamie to see if she was alright. Neither Rudy nor Jamie was there. So he headed over to Oscar's. As soon as he enter the office he notice the entrance to where the Top Secrets files were kept, were broken into. Steve curse out loud he knew Barney had been here already. Steve heard a faint grunt as he then noticed Oscar rubbing his arm.**

**"Oscar you alright, what happen?" He went to his side.**

**"Yeah, Barney was here." Oscar tried to get up, but his arm was still hurting from the impacted. "He..took the file and he...he took Jamie"**

**"He took Jamie?" Steve left out another curse. He had to find them before something else happens to Jamie that he'll regret.**

**"I try to stop him, but he's too strong." Steve helped Oscar to his feet.**

**"Steve, your and Jamie's friendship is most important to me." He said after he took a seat in his chair.**

**"Oscar, I don't lie to my friends." Steve was rage with fury first it was Barney taking Jamie and now Oscar has been lying to them from the begin.**

**"There are times when I have to lie." Oscar sat nursing his arm. "After the car accident Barney at first he didn't accepted his four limbs as you accept your three it took him awhile."**

**"Four limbs." Steve couldn't believe what he just heard.**

**"Yeah, they want to build another cyborg, a back up one." Oscar paused he didn't know how else to put it. "In case something happen to you on a mission."**

**Steve stood in silence for a moment taking in all this information. He couldn't believe the government would do that to him.**

**"And then the therapist said they weren't sure if he was ever going to adjusting. Because he couldn't control it." Oscar went in his desk draw and took out a file. "I was told to keep Barney a secret even from Jamie and you."**

**"At the pub I offered him two options." Steve finally spoke. "That he can let me help him with being bionic or we can turn down his strength."**

**"What? Steve you're suppose to run it across me first." Oscar held up a file marked Most Secre**

**"Oscar he didn't accept my offer."**

**"You want me to take seven million dollars worth of bionic perfection and toss it down the drain, huh?" He tossed the file on table.**

**"Well, I got one advantage over you there, Oscar. I don't care about the seven million dollars."**

**It was Oscar turn to sit in silence. He wanted to have that extra back up just in case something did happened to Steve. But Barney was getting out of hand.**

**"He has Jamie Oscar." Steve lean over Oscar desk as he spoke. "We don't know what's he's going to do to her and I'll be dam to find out."**

**Oscar then realize that Barney has not psychologically accepted his new limbs or his new strength still. "Alright I'll contact Rudy and have him set that up."**

**"Have any idea were he might have taken her?"**

**"No sorry pal." Oscar was about to pick up the phone.**

**"I think I know who might." Steve exited the room and headed down the hall.**

**{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}**

**Jamie didn't know how long she been out. It was dark and very little air was inside. She laid in the trunk of the car. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't. She felt something heavy bond her ankles and hands.**

**Jamie could hear the tires hitting the ground dirt. The man that called himself Barney was sitting up front driving the car and driving it fast. She didn't like the way Barney was being aggressive, like he didn't like the idea of her being bionic. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. She tried to get up in a sitting position, but couldn't. Whatever Barney gave her seem to be taking over and she went back in unconscious.**

**{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}**

**"So how has it been Carla?" Steve stood in the doorway of the her little office. She was looking at a black and white photo of a race car driver. The same man that Jamie and him met last night at the restaurant.**

**"Awhile, what do you want Steve?" Carla's voice seemed a little edgy like she was worry about something.**

**"Where did he take her?" Steve stepped closer to her.**

**"Who?" Carla tried to play off as is she didn't know.**

**"Barney he took Jamie." Steve block her exit. "I want to know where?"**

**"I don't know where." Carla lied she want to leave, but Steve grabbed her arm. "Excuse me Steve."**

**"Jamie and I saw you talking to him" Steve with a stern voice pulled Carla closer to him.**

**"I just gave him the file on you. I thought if I gave him the information it would help him understand." Carla voice went harsh. "I didn't know it was going to this far."**

**"Where did he take her?" Steve asked again.**

**"To Rudy's lab at the Bionic Facility building." She waited until Steve let her go before exiting her office.**

**"Hey" Steve gently grabbed her arm. "Thanks." Steve watched Carla as she left.**

**{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}**

**Barney pulled up and parked his car in front of The Bionic Facility building. He went around back to where Jamie laid in the trunk. Both of her arms and legs were bound by a thin strong steel metal beam. And thanks to Carla by giving Jamie a lot of amount of Anaesthetic.**

**"Come on it's time." Barney grabbed Jamie's by the arm and then pulled her to her feet. He decided to just unbound her feet, but kept her hands tied.**

**"You're bionic aren't you"**

**"Yeah all four limbs." Barney took her arm.**

**"All four wow." Jamie couldn't get over what she just heard. She staggered a bit trying to regain her balance.**

**"It must of be hard for you sometimes." She try to make conversion.**

**"Yeah it has." Barney didn't seem interested as he dragged her towards the building.**

**"Why...why are you doing this?"**

**"Because some has to, it's suppose to be just Steve and me." Barney answered coldly.**

**"Just Steve and you?" She didn't like the way Barney made it sound like.**

**"Yeah we don't need another Cyborg, especially a female one running around causing trouble." Barney shoved her inside passed the empty security desk and towards Rudy's office.**

**"You try anything stupid I'll kill you."**

**Jamie nodded before they went inside. She could tell he meant what he said. She also knew that Barney was stronger and possible faster then her. Their was no chance she nor Steve could out do him.**

**"Good evening doctor." Barney enter the doctor's office with Jamie.**

**"Barney?." Rudy turn around surprised by their sudden appearance.**

**"I'm unassuming that Oscar called you already to tell you I'm on my way."**

**"Yeah." He seen that Jamie hands were bond in the front with a heavy metal. "Barney what's going on?"**

**"I want to terminate the Cyborg files" Barney handed him the files.**

**"What?" Rudy couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

**"And then I want you to neutralize Ms. Sommers here." Barney shoved Jamie near Rudy.**

**"Neutralize me?" Jamie heart caught in her throat. She already died once and loss her memory because of it. But not again, not when Steve and her had regain their relationship.**

**"This is lunacy!" Rudy shouted.**

**"You put us together Rudy," Barney grabbed Jamie and pulled her to him forceful. "the nuts, the bolts, the wires. Tell me, can the machine be more lunatic than those who created it?"**

**"No! I can't ...I won't." Rudy was damn if he was going to let that happen. Even though Jamie was his patient, she was like a daughter to him.**

**"You'll do it doctor or I'll kill you Rudy." Barney let go of Jamie and step closer to Rudy. "You know I will."**

**Barney watched Rudy enter the numbers that he gave him into the computer. Then the files started to disappear and a smile crept across his face.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
